1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for use with band-type clamps used for applying radial compression to one or more objects, and more particularly to a hand-held battery-powered banding tool having a center punch for use in tightening and securing center punch band clamps.
2. Description of Related Art
Band clamps are commonly sued for applying radial compression to one or more objects, such as for securing bundled objects or for securing one object to another. A number of tools have been provided for tensioning band clamps. A typical center punch clamp comprises an elongate (typically metal) band having a buckle affixed to one end, and a tail end opposite the buckle end. Installation of the clamp generally involves wrapping the clamp around the object(s) to be secured, and inserting the tail end through the buckle, whereafter the band is tensioned by further drawing the band through the buckle upon application of a force. Once the band is sufficiently tensioned, it may be locked by application of a mechanical punch to deform that band within the buckle thereby locking the band to the buckle.
The background art reveals several manual and powered banding tools for use in the installation of band-type clamps. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,456, issued to Jansen, discloses a manual banding tool that includes a clamping plunger or punch which, upon manual manipulation of a lever, functions to lock the band by manual deployment of a punch to damn the band at the buckle. The device disclosed by Jansen, however, is manually operated and thus requires the user to exert tremendous force to both tighten and secure the band. Accordingly, the connection is subject to failure should the user be unable to apply sufficient force. Further, the use of a manual banding tool has been known to tier and fatigue the user, particularly, after repeated use.
As a result of the disadvantages present with manual banding tools, at least one manufacturer has developed a battery powered banding tool. Hayata Ltd., of Dallas, Tex. (www.hayata.com), manufactures a battery operated banding tool which comprises a tensioning and cutting apparatus attached to an otherwise conventional battery powered drill. The Hayata device, however, has been designed for use with a variety of band clamps, and thus is burdened by significant limitations when employed for use with center punch band clamps. One such limitation associated with the Hayata device, is its failure to provide any structure for securing the band clamp once tightened. As a result of this shortcoming, the user must employ some other means of affecting a punch so as to securely affix the buckle and band.
As a result of the limitations and shortcomings in the art, there exists a need for an improved power operated banding tool specifically adapted with a center punch for use in tightening and securing center punch band-type clamps.